A Very Long Day
by AAnitab
Summary: What happens when it's Tru's life on the line? And why won't she talk to Davis about it? Tru/Davis romantic smut, very mushy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A very long day

Author: AnitaB

Rating: NC-17 eventually

Summary: We all know what happened when it was Davis she had to save. But what will Tru do when it's her own life on the line? And what will Davis do when he finds out? (Read and review). Tru/davis, hehehehehe

Disclaimer: If I owned these people or anything else related to this show... Well... there'd be a lot more tru/davis stuff on the screen.

on with the show

Chapter one: No Explanations

"Tru, no!"

So this was what it felt like to get shot. Tru started to crumple to the floor but something caught her before impact, cradling her against the scratchy cotton of a white lab coat. /Davis/ Gentle fingers touched her face as his other hand pressed hard over the hole in her chest. Some small rational part of Tru's brain figured out the bullet's path. Definitely a lung. Maybe her heart.

She was dying.

"Tru, please look at me." He sounded so worried and she didn't know why. It didn't hurt. Not really. The cold, tingling feeling in her fingertips hurt more. "Open your eyes, Tru. Look at me." Tru struggled to raise her eyelids for him, to let him see it wasn't so bad. Even if it was. Warm fingers grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse as Davis touched her palm to his cheek.

Weird. The soft brush of his beard against her skin was more real than the blood in the back of her throat. /Davis/ Finally Tru managed to open her eyes to find his only inches away. She'd never seen his eyes so close. They were really quite beautiful. "Davis,"

"I'm here, Tru," His voice caught in his throat, somewhere between relief and tears. "Can you move your toes for me?" So professional, her Davis was, even as she watched his eyes run over. He was crying for her. The least she could do was move her feet for him. She tried to move, closing her eyes with the effort of finding her legs. "No, Tru. Don't close your eyes. Look at me." Both his hands cradled her face and Tru could feel his breath on her skin. "Stay with me, Tru, hold on." His arms gathered her closer against his body in the second or two it took to get her eyes open again. "That's it, Tru, don't leave me." Davis pressed his lips to her cheek and Tru could feel wetness on her temple. Her tears or his?

"Davis," Tru coughed, tasting blood on the back of her tongue.

"What's happening, Tru? Why hasn't the day rewound?"

Tru clenched her hands in the fabric of his shirt, trying to figure that out herself. It wasn't like she understood the rules of this gift, or curse, or calling she had either. But maybe... "The bodies ask me..." another cough, harder this time. "for help. No body to ask."

"Tru," Davis made a sound between a gasp and a sob, burying her against his chest. "I need help, Tru. I can't lose you." Tru's arms moved on their own to curl around his neck, one hand weakly clenching in his hair. "I need her. Please, help her. Help me."

It was like Cinderella's fairy godmother had waved her wand. Time ran backwards, hours of it. Blood dripped upwards in perfect little spheres. A bullet flew back into the barrel of a gun. And Tru woke with a violent gasp in her own bed, sitting up with one hand pressed over her heart. "Davis!"

"Tru Davies, I can't believe you. Not recognizing your own brother. They working you too many hours at the house of cold, metal beds?"

"Harrison," She leaned forward, flinging her arms around his neck and fighting to catch her breath.

"Tru?" Harrison slowly hugged her back, the teasing in his voice fading into worry. "What it is? What happened?"

Everything that happened, but somehow hadn't happened yet flashed across her mind. Davis's arms had cradled her close. His tears had mixed with hers on her skin. His lips had warmed her forehead and his hands had cupped her face as he'd begged her not to leave him. Tru could still hear his voice whispering 'I need her' and 'help me' against her ear.

Time had gone backwards because Davis 'needed' her. And she might just 'need' him too. Tru leaned her chin on Harrison's shoulder, blinking away the salt water in her eyes. "Nothing's happened." /yet/

"Tru, you're about to break my ribs and you want me to believe nothing's wrong?" He pushed her back, peering into her eyes with a squint. "Is it one of those days? Can I help?"

That was Harrison in a nutshell. He would gamble away a loan without a thought or drop everything to help her at a moment's notice. "Harry, I..." /...no body to ask.../ her own voice echoed in her ear. Tru didn't even know where to start without someone to save... /except myself... and Davis./ "I'll let you know, but I've got to go check something out first." Climbing slowly out of bed, Tru almost expected to find blood on her clothes, but there wasn't any. She could still feel it though, like she could feel the desperate warmth of Davis's arms around her, his lips on her skin. She had to see him. She had to know... "I gotta go, Harrison, I'll call you later."

A short eternity later, the front door of the morgue swung shut behind her as she hurried through it, resisting the urge to call out for him. Her feet knew the way to his office door without any actual connection to her brain. Something between her ribs relaxed at the sight of a familiar lab coat covering the even more familiar lines of his arms and shoulders. /Davis/

"Tru," He turned and the smile that crossed his face and just as quickly faded sent a jolt down Tru's nerves. "You're early," Davis glanced down at his watch and another smile quirked his lips. "Very early, a new record in fact." Sitting back on the edge of his desk, he looked up at her expectantly. "So who needs our help today?"

Tru stood in his office door, watching the trust in his eyes and the desire to help written on his face. /We do./ But she couldn't tell him. Tru couldn't look into those confident, eager eyes and tell him how he'd held her while she bled out on the floor. She couldn't tell him and watch those beautiful eyes fill with fear and worry... and the desperation she'd felt in his tears and the grip of his arms. Tru looked down, one hand tracing a random pattern over the door jam. "She was shot, with a handgun." Her hand rose without thought, two fingers touching the spot where his hand had tried to hold her blood inside. "In the chest. We ... we didn't get the caliber of the bullet but..." Tru stopped a second, trying to force the words out. "She bled to death pretty quickly."

"She would, without a well stocked ER, a wound like you've described would be fatal in under five minutes." He'd known. Davis had to have know that she was dying and that there was nothing he could do about it. He'd known she was dying and had held her and cried. "Do we know anything about the shooter?"

She tried to remember the man with the gun, the man who'd left her to die, but the only face burned into her mind's eye ... was Davis'. And with no dead body to connect the shooter to, Tru had no idea how to even start finding a motive. "No, nothing,"

He acknowledged her answer with a quick nod of his head. "It's best to track down the victim first anyway." Standing Davis moved around the desk to his computer, confidence written in his shoulders. "What was the woman's name?"

/Mine./ "She didn't tell me her name, and the day rewound before we finished standards." Well, it was true as far as it went. /I didn't tell me my name and I never got to standards./ Tru couldn't tell him the full truth, but something inside her cringed at lying to Davis. She couldn't do it.

"No name on the victim, nothing on the killer," The shoulders under their lab coat slumped. The same shoulders that Tru had clung to on the floor of the crypt. "We don't have much to go on, Tru. Where do we start?"

Davis looked... defeated and Tru hated it, hated the hesitation in his face. He was her support, her shoulder to lean on. And now, today of all days, Tru needed him. She needed him not to give up. And right now, he needed something. "She was shot at work. Her... her boss found her." Tru's hands trembled then fisted at calling Davis 'her boss' like that was all her was to her.

"Okay, where does she work? If we're lucky we can get her name. Maybe even a few possible suspects." He perked right up, hands going to the keyboard and eyes shining up at her.

/She works here... but I can't tell you that./ "Look, Davis. I can find her when we need me to, but I already told you what I know."

Davis turned in his chair, looking up at her with a puzzled expression. "This isn't making sense, Tru. What aren't you telling me?"

If she stayed in this room one more minute... she'd tell him everything. She'd crumble into little pieces and fall into his arms. Probably giving him the shock of his life. /...bad ideas all around. Time to leave.../ "I told you everything, it's not like this rewinding day thing came with an explanation attached, you know." Looking at her watch like the numbers there had any meaning at all, Tru went on. "I gotta go, I'll call you later when I get anything, okay?" Retreating out the door of his office, she turned and fled down the hall at a half run, hearing his voice saying her name behind her. /I can't... if I go back now...sorry, Davis, I gotta go./


	2. Too many questions

Title: A very long day

Author: AnitaB

Chapter two: Too many Questions

"Tru," Davis stood moving towards the door when she disappeared out it. "Tru, where are you... going," What started out as a question died on his lips as it became clear that she wasn't a part of the conversation anymore. It was painfully obvious that she wasn't telling him something. If Tru knew where the would-be victim worked, why wouldn't she share that information? She'd been acting oddly the whole time, unusually reluctant to talk about the case. Usually, she was so focused on helping the victim that she would be spilling details before the door could close behind her. Today, Tru had barely spoken at all. And getting any information from her at all had been worse than pulling teeth.

He'd never seen her so ... unsure before.

Well, except for the day that he had been shot... she'd been reluctant and evasive then too. Davis glanced out his office door like he could still see her standing there. In fact she'd both looked at him more and less than normal too, staring at him without meeting his eyes. /Am I getting killed again tonight?/

Puzzlement wrinkled his forehead. While Tru hadn't told him what happened when that day rewound, she hadn't lied to him either. And today she had told him the victim was female and had been shot at work.

It just didn't make sense, and the only person with the answers had just left. He'd give her a little time, then he'd call and get those answers. Right now... /shot in the chest...hmm.../

From where and how Tru had described the gun shot wound, he might be able to figure out something for her. But he didn't have the numbers he needed. So much for waiting to call. Reaching for the phone, Davis dialed Tru's cell from memory, waiting eagerly for her voice on the other end of the line. "Tru, I have a couple questions for you."

"Davis, I can't talk right now." Her voice sounded weird. Something was definitely wrong.

"I just need to ask you something quick." She sighed, almost too quietly to hear, but she didn't hang up. "How tall was the woman who was shot?"

There was a moment of silence on the line and Davis could feel her swallowing on the other end. Today's victim was really bothering her and he intended to find out why. "About my height." /five foot four, okay./

"And where was the exit wound?" This time there was an even longer pause without even the sound of her breathing to disrupt the silence.

"The, uh, bullet didn't exit. I think it lodged against her shoulder blade." Her voice was strained, nearly breaking around the words. /But why?/ It didn't make any sense to Davis. Tru was caring, but she was tougher than this. She didn't get broken up over the wounds, just worked harder to prevent them.

"Were there any other injuries you could see?" He wasn't really expecting an answer, Davis just didn't want to get off the phone yet. Something was up and he didn't have enough pieces of the puzzle to figure it out yet. But he knew that Tru did. /Come on, Tru, tell me... let me in.../ Davis wished he could say the words he was thinking, but he knew better. Tru was a very stubborn girl and there was no way to change her mind over the phone.

"No, no other wounds." The line between them stayed open but silent for a moment and Davis could feel her wanting to say something. What, he didn't know. A small sound that was something like a cough later, the moment was gone. And she was running again. "I've gotta go, Davis."

"Tru..." The click and the dial tone cut him off and Davis hung up the phone. Shaking his head, he moved back to his computer, putting the few details he had into a crime re-creation program. Victim, female, 5'4". Single shot to the chest, bullet lodged against the shoulder blade. The first thing to strike him was the nearly horizontal path of the bullet through the body. Odd for a person of that height...

And why wouldn't Tru talk to him. She always talked to him. In fact, sometimes he thought he was the only person she could really talk to at all. Tru said her brother knew about the day reliving thing, but that he didn't really believe it. None of her friends knew. Neither did her sister. Her brother... "Harrison..." Her sister. Meredith. Meredith was about Tru's height, /Isn't she?/ And Tru had said that she wasn't told her name, not that she didn't know it. She wouldn't have been lying to him. /Stretching the truth a whole lot, but not lying to me./

"Damnit, Tru, why couldn't you tell me?" He ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated motion of one hand.

He couldn't wait. And he knew that Tru wouldn't answer any of his questions right now. She might not even answer the phone if he called her again. And part of Davis could understand why. But whether or not Tru was willing to believe that Meredith was in danger, he had to help. Picking up the phone, Davis dialed Harrison's number. /good thing he's her emergency contact/ Impatiently he waited for the phone to pick up. "Come on, Harrison, your sister needs us."

/And today, she won't let me help her./

"Hello, babe. Just couldn't wait any longer, could you?"

/What the .../ "Harrison Davies?" An embarrassed silence later, on both ends of the phone, Davis heard a cough.

"Uh, sorry, dude, I, uh, thought you were someone else. Yeah, I'm Harrison. Who are you? And what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where your sister is."

"I can tell you to go to hell. Who are you and why the interest in my sister?" Davis was suddenly grateful that he'd just called Harrison and not gone in person. The man might have some problems, but hitting someone to protect his sisters... definitely something he was capable of.

"It's me, Harrison, Davis. I work with Tru." He took a deep breath, now was when Davis had to put it on the line. He was trusting Tru's little brother. "She told me you know."

Silence filled the phone line between them for what felt like a very, very long time to Davis. "You mean about her ... love of reruns." Relief flooded him. Harrison wasn't going to play dumb. /At least something could be easy, the brother if not the sister./

"Yeah, those pesky reruns, especially the ones with family members getting in trouble." Two could play this game.

"Hey, hey, hey. She tells me if I did something stupid like that, I'm nowhere near the track or a 

deck of cards and this morning she just looked panicked and ran out. Tru usually goes to see you when the reruns are a problem." Harrison took an audible breath before trying to start it up again. Now Davis could understand why Tru looked so hassled a lot of the time. "So it ain't the brother in the rerun that's in trouble."

"No, it isn't. How tall is your sister?"

"Five four, what you wanna buy Tru something and need her size? Is that allowed within a professional boss-employee relationship?"

/No, it isn't, but I would never... admit that I want to./ Shaking his head, Davis tried to put the idea out of his mind. The image of him and Tru and anything to do with clothes ... or their absence... not something Davis should ever let himself think about. And certainly nothing he would ever admit to. "Your other sister, Harrison. How tall is Meredith?"

"Mer...? Well, she's five four, five six, I think. Why?"

/Not the smartest whip in the rack, man, try to keep up./ "Well, I think she might be in danger... from the reruns." Part of him winced at the way that sounded, but well... mysterious things that couldn't really be discussed over the phone... required pathetic sounding codes. "I need to know where she works."

"She... asked for help yesterday?" And there was the other half of Harrison... the part that really could care about people. He must have gotten it from his sister, too bad he didn't get more from her.

"I'm not sure, Harrison, so don't freak out yet. But I think she did ask for help. It's just that... Tru won't tell me anything about the show that's on rerun so I don't know how to help. Where does the sister work?"

"A law office downtown, called Wienstien and someone. So, sensei, what do we do?"

/Sensei?/ Weird boy, Tru's brother was. Now... what was the game plan? As much as he might want to sent Harrison to Meredith and go after Tru himself... maybe just take her in his arms and shake the truth out of her... no, neither Tru or Davis was ready for that just yet. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep up that line between them if he saw her right now. Davis just wanted to hold her and make her talk to him. "You call Tru, don't tell her about Meredith yet. Just act like... 

like you're checking on her. Like you're worried."

"She'll buy it, when she woke up this morning she gave me her 'there's something wrong' hug." Harrison laughed into the phone. "Tru even said your name before she was awake. She'll be expecting some more good, old, brotherly teasing about that." /She woke up saying my name.../ "I asked her if it was a rerun day this morning so I can ask her what stupid things I did yesterday too. So what info am I trying to get from her?"

/uh, yeah. Good question.../ "I... I just want to know where she is and that she's okay." /I just want to help her and have her talk to me... to be there for her./ "So nothing big."

"You got it, crypt-keeper, one Harrison special coming up. What'll you be doing?"

/Going into denial.../ "Checking out the law office and your other sister. Check in with me on my cell when you find Tru." /The crypt-keeper... hmm... I can't really argue against that, can I?/

"You got it, Davis. Talk to you later."

A click and a dial tone later, Davis hung up the phone and sat down at his desk. He knew he should be leaving the office and heading downtown, but his knees weren't quite up to that task right now. /Tru woke up saying my name.../ Dragging his fingers through his hair, Davis tried to not imagine it. Tru, with her hair all rumpled, skin warm from sleep and his name on her lips... /Working, rewind day...people to save, man, get to work.../

"A law office downtown. Should I call first or just show up?" First task, find Meredith. Turning to the computer, he opened up a search engine. An address and phone number would be the first step. "She's gonna think I'm insane..."

Sadly, Davis wasn't sure if he meant Meredith... or her sister.


	3. Cornering the Davies

Title: A very long day

Author: AnitaB

Chapter three: Cornering the Davies

/Damnit, Davis, not now.../ Tru almost didn't look at the caller id on her cell. She knew who it was. It was Davis calling again... to get more information from her so together they could solve the murder... but today they might not be able to. Tonight she might die in his arms, see him cry over her. And she couldn't, couldn't hold back the real truth if she talked to him again right now. He'd say her name in that half frustrated, half pleading way he could... and she'd crumble. Even over the phone. "I'm not picking up this time, Davis. I can't." But somehow, her hand moved on its own to her pocket and her eyes stared at the phone as it kept ringing. Forcing her fingers to curl around the cell, Tru moved to shove it back into her pocket, when her eyes helplessly saw the number. It wasn't Davis. It was Harrison. "Yeah, Harry, what is it?"

"Hey, my lovely sister Tru... what, not answering the phone today?" He laughed in her ear, typical Harrison. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you? If it's a rewind, it's your job to tell me what I did wrong yesterday and help me fix it." Even over the phone, Tru could see the earnest expression on his face, the slight shrug to his shoulders as he talked. It was typical Harrison... seeing this thing as a way to take back the things he should have known better than to do the first time. But at least it wasn't Davis. Harrison was a lot easier to say no to... she had more practice. "So, do I need help today, sis?"

/Harry, Harry, Harry... / "Uh, I don't know what you did yesterday, Harrison. You didn't call me for help or anything. I'm guessing you didn't lose too much or I would have heard something."

"You'd tell me wouldn't you? I mean, none of this... 'I won't pick the horses for you, Harrison. No, Harry, I won't tell you the lotto numbers' right?" He had the just the right urgency in his voice and Tru felt the protective sister gene kicking in.

"Harrison, nothing bad happened to you yesterday." /Just to me, and Davis./ "So relax already. For once my rewinding isn't hurting you. It's what you've been wanting for a long time, so enjoy it already." Tru could hear the stress in her own voice. She didn't mean to bite Harry's head off, but ...she was going to get shot tonight and be held bleeding in Davis's arms unless she could stop it. And Tru didn't know who was going to shoot her or why. It just wasn't a good day and Harrison's little meltdown wasn't helping either.

"Tru... you're all right, aren't you? Can I help? You don't sound too good. Where are you and 

I'll come meet you." /Harrison.../ If he started asking the right questions, could she lie to him? "I've helped you before... let me help." /No/ She couldn't lie to him, not with that earnest look that would be on his face to match the considerate note in his voice. Harrison might be, hell was, a real jerk sometimes, but he cared. He would be devastated if anything happened to her.

"I'm at the Standard Diner, but Harry, I'm fine," /for now./ "So you don't need to worry about me, 'kay?" Tru hadn't gotten far when she'd run from Davis, and now... she didn't know what to do. And the urge to head back to the morgue and spill the truth out over Davis's desk... wasn't getting easier to resist.

"Let me help, I'll meet you at the diner and we can go track down your would-be body." His voice perked up, though part of Tru's brain said it wasn't real, Harrison the actor... or would that be liar. "At the least I'm a set of wheels, and I can be hands and eyes too. And with Davis manning the office, you could use a field man." /Davis.../

"Fine, Harry, I'll wait for you here at the diner, but I don't know how much good we'll do." Harrison could at least keep her from breaking down the next time Davis called, and he would call again. Her boss wasn't the kind of man that gave up, especially with someone's life on the line.

"Great, be right there... sides, with you waking up with another man's name... I should get some sister time in before I get a new brother in law to take you away from me..." The dial tone cut into what would have been a lovely denial just forming on Tru's lips. She and Davis weren't like that... even if she'd started thinking about the possibility lately. The looks he gave her and the little signs of concern like calling the cops or giving her a st. benedict medal. The way his arms around her had felt right even as her blood slipped out between his fingers.

/That's right, Harrison, distraction... not thinking about Davis, I remember... gotta keep me from dying and then it's like he never really touched me at all like that... really./

Davis stood outside Meredith's law office, hesitating near the door of the morgue van. Should he leave his lab coat here or would it give him more credibility as Tru's boss. How that would help him get her trust though was another question. Meredith didn't know about the rewinds and telling would only make her call to security land him in a straight jacket instead of a jail cell. Tru was so much better than he was at lying and getting into people's trust. But for her... Davis could do anything. Stripping off the lab coat, he straightened his tie and walked into the building.

Davis had a Davies to save and he wasn't about to let Tru down.

"Meredith Davies, please,"

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" First question, first decision to lie or not. Might as well start with as much truth as possible. Meredith wouldn't believe it all anyway.

"No, I ... uh... I don't. But it's a family emergency, I work with her sister Tru."

"Well, sir, if you'll take seat, I'll let miss Davies know you're here, Mr..." The secretary looked at him blankly, folding her arms on the desk in front of her. She wasn't going to help him, start at him like he was crazy. Davis wished for the lab coat lying over the seat in the van.

"Davis, city coroner." He pulled his id out and flipped it at her like it was a badge and fought back a grin. Two could play the status game. Straightening his shoulders and tried to lean in an imposing way on the counter. "Which way to Miss Davies' office?" He held back a smile as the secretary reached for the phone with one hand and pointed down a hallway with the other. "Thank you, I'll see myself there." Some of his confidence leaked away as he stood in front of her door. There simply wasn't a chance in hell that he could explain what danger she was in without ending up in a completely different white jacket... or a jail cell. Meredith, who Tru hadn't even tried to tell about do over days, didn't seem like the open-minded and accepting person her sister was. What Davis wouldn't give for a little of Tru or Harrison in her.

Meredith was confident and assertive woman. She certainly wouldn't respond well to a weak man. Davis had learned that from Tru.

Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin, he reached for the doorknob before he could hesitate or knock. Flipping out his morgue id, Davis strode into the room to find Meredith hanging up the phone on her desk. "Meredith Davies, I'm Davis, city coroner. I need to speak with you."

She turned to him, leaning back on the edge of her desk with a haughty pose. The expression on her face didn't quite match. Worry tightened lines near her mouth and eyes. Davis remembered with a sudden flash the sight of her and Harrison huddled on a bench in his morgue as a young Tru tried to follow her father into the viewing room. Meredith had tried to look strong then too. "What is this about, Mr. Davis?"

Uh...shit. He should have thought this out a little better. /What to tell her since it can't be the truth./ Davis stood there a second just imagining what her reaction to the truth would be... talk 

about straight-jacket-time. Taking a deep breath, he hoped for a little Harrison in Tru's sister. "I need your help, Meredith. It's about Tru."

"Yeah, I sorta figured that. What's wrong with her?"

Okay, not as much Harrison as he'd expected. And now it was time for the lie. Davis sent a little prayer skyward for a fraction of Tru's people skills. "Tru's in danger. She's been receiving threatening letters and phone calls at work, but she won't let me help her." That was the truth, at least part of it was. Now to get Meredith out of the line of danger. "Could you come down to the morgue and help me talk to her. Tru might listen to you." /She's certainly not talking to me right now./ Mentally crossing his fingers, Davis waited through a thoughtful but not particularly worried expression on Meredith's face. No wonder Tru was closer to Harrison...

"All right, I'll try to talk to her, but don't expect too much." Purse in hand, Meredith stood and moved toward the door. "I can't leave work for too long, so let's get this over with."

Without those high heels, the blonde had to be about Tru's height. /Dammit, Tru, why couldn't you tell me!/ "I'll make this as ... quick... as possible. I know Tru wouldn't want to get you into a tight place." /She'd want you safe whether you like it or not./ "My van is right downstairs."

Tru wrapped both hand around the almost too hot mug of coffee on the counter before her. The slight pain in her skin was oddly comforting. It meant she wasn't bleeding out on the morgue floor in Davis's arms. The heat in her palms, however, wasn't doing anything to help her skin forget the warmth of Davis's hair between her fingers. /Stop it, Tru. Stop thinking about Davis./ "Come on, Har, you're supposed to be here by now."

In the middle of another sip, Tru heard the door open behind her. "Tru," /Finally/

"I'm here, Har..." Turning on the stool, she watched Harrison walk toward her with a sigh of relief.

"You look horrible, sis." Tru allowed and relaxed into Harry's hug, resting her check against his.

He was good at this, at this kind of selfless concern and comfort. She tried to ignore the way her skin missed the soft warmth of a beard along her cheek. "Come on, Tru, talk to your little 

brother. Let me help."

"I..." /I can't.../ "I don't know if you can help. I don't know if I can." Tru started to pull back, afraid that being comforted any more would shatter her reserve, spilling the truth out in a flood over Harrison's shoulder. But he wasn't about to let her too far out of reach.

"Tru, it is going to be all right." The words were whispered against her ear before he pulled back enough to catch her face in his hands. "We have always saved people before. And we'll do it again."

"Really, Harrison. You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. We've pulled it off before and we're gonna do it today." Tru started to let herself be comforted as Harrison tucked an arm around her shoulders. "All three of us." /...Three... three of us? Davis./ Tru moved to jerk out of his grip but his hand tightened just a little faster. "Come on, Tru, I'm taking you back to Davis." /Damnit, Har!/

"No, Har, I... I don't need to go to the morgue right now, really." Struggling a little against the grip of his arm, Tru felt herself being led out to his car, her words having no effect on him whatsoever. "Harry, please, I can't talk to Davis right now."

"I know, Tru, that's the first thing we're gonna get out of the way. Just let me help, okay?"

There were times when Tru hated having family and this was so one of those times.


	4. Admissions and Revelations

Title: A very long day

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 4: Revelations and Admissions

Walking down the morgue hallway at Meredith's side, Davis bit his own lip for the umpteenth time. /It shouldn't be quite so easy to understand the urge to shoot her, should it?/ "Right through here, Ms. Davies." Holding open the door, Davis felt his eyes freeze in his skull. Tru. His Tru was sitting on the edge of a morgue table with Harrison at her side, obviously uncomfortable to be there. /Tru.../ She looked... horrible, emotions chasing each other over her face. Davis wanted to hold her so bad right this instant. He felt every nerve in his body reach out, wanting to chase that look from her eyes. But part of him was deeply afraid of what look would appear on her face if he tried to put his arms around her.

"Tru Davies, I just can't believe you. How could you not call me? You're getting death threats at work and I have to hear about it from your boss?" Meredith crossed the floor and pulled Tru into a hug, so she couldn't see the look on Tru's face.

But Davis could. Tru looked shocked, surprised. But is wasn't in a "no idea what you're talking about" way. The expression written across her face sat up and screamed "How did you know?" /I'm guarding the wrong Davies girl. Goddammit, Tru, how could you not tell me?/ Davis found himself all the way to Tru's side before he'd felt his feet move. Pulling her away from Meredith's arms, he locked a hand around her wrist.

"You two stay here." Grinding his teeth to keep the flood of words inside until they were alone, Davis led Tru none too gently down the hall to his office, firmly shutting the door behind them. Nearly dragging her across the room, he forced his grip open and watched as Tru sat in his chair, blinking up at him as he paced silently before her.

"Davis?"

Suddenly the flood burst out through his restraints, words tumbling across his lips. "How, Tru? How could you not tell me? How could you possibly walk out of here earlier and try to deal with this alone?" Davis stopped pacing and stood so close to the chair that his pants brushed hers. "How could you lie to me after everything..."

Something unreadable flashed over her eyes and Tru leaned forward. "I didn't lie to you, Davis, I couldn't lie to you if I tried." As if she'd said more than she'd thought to, Tru pulled back, hugging her own arms. It was too much.

Dropping to his knees, Davis laid a hand on her arm. "You didn't tell me the truth either. No more omissions, Tru. No hiding from me." His brain almost refused to form the next words, they were so horrible a thing to think about. "I... I found you... yesterday... bleeding, didn't I?" His hands moved on their own to lay just above her knees, rubbing up and down slightly. "You died... in front of me... and you asked for help."

"No, you did." He could feel her trembling under his hands. Her eyes fell closed and she bit her lip. Davis resisted, weakly, the sudden urge to lean up and sooth that bit of wounded flesh with a kiss.

"Tru?"

Her eyes opened and finally, finally met his. Davis breathed a sign of relief, she was letting him in. "I didn't ask for help, Davis. You asked for me." Something broke in her voice, her hands shook and then fisted and Davis just couldn't take it another second. Rising onto his knees, he dragged Tru into his arms, hearing himself say her name into her hair. The feel of Tru hugging him back so tight loosened some of his nerves and tightened others.

"Tru."

His hands were on her knees and his eyes were locked on her face. Tru could feel it in every nerve of her body and somehow his warmth steadied her, helped her wrap her tongue around the words she didn't want to say. It still wasn't easy though. Tru could hear her voice breaking. "I didn't ask for help, Davis. You asked for me." Time froze a long moment and then Davis moved.

"Tru," Now every nerve in her body was wrapped tightly in Davis's warmth. His arms around her held her shaking bones together. His beard finally rubbed along the skin of her cheek like she'd been missing all day. His voice in her ear, saying her name like that, made her body cling to him even tighter. "Tru,"

Tru had been fighting all day. Trying so hard not to talk to him, or go to him, or touch him. She'd been resisting it so long and now Davis was here. And she couldn't anymore. Tru couldn't be this close to him and not admit to herself that she wanted this, wanted more. 

"Davis," On its own, her neck turned. Her body pulled back enough to see his face, to read the concern and heat in his eyes. Her lips found his in a soft, simple kiss. Tru felt the shock ripple through his body an instant before he responded and drove the breath from her lungs. /Davis/

His lips moved eagerly and sweetly against hers as one strong hand threaded through her hair. His arms tightened around her, making Tru breathlessly aware of every muscle in his upper body. This, this was what every cell of her body had been clamoring for since she'd woken up this morning. Tru had needed this, she needed Davis. And he was trying to pull away.

His lips left hers reluctantly while his hand moved from her hair to her cheek and his eyes searched hers. His arms kept her close, still strong and solid around her. "Tru?"

"I... I'm sorry, Davis. It's just..." Tru swallowed, trying to find the words that wouldn't make this stop. "Yesterday you held me... and said you need me, couldn't lose me and I just... I had to... I'm sorry." Forcibly stopping whatever other almost coherent words might be coming, Tru just asked him for a response with pleading eyes.

His arms tightening around her pulled a pleased gasp from her lips. "I do need you, Tru, and I can't lose you." Emotion, for once undisguised, was written all over his face and Tru reveled in it, adoring the soft stroke of his thumb over her lips. "And don't you ever, ever be sorry for this. I... god, Tru..." The touch of his lips to hers melted every bone in her body. Davis needed her like this. This time though, the touch didn't stay soft and simple. She had been wanting this too long. Threading both hands into his hair, Tru slipped her tongue inside to finally taste and explore his mouth, loving his groan and the tightening of his hands.

Davis still wasn't close enough to her. With a soft groan, Tru slid out of the chair and closer against Davis's body, burying herself tighter in his arms. Tasting the breathless sound on his lips, Tru reveled in the ways his hands molded her body to the lines of his. "Davis,"

"Tru!"

Davis jerked back, panic written on his face even as his arms stayed around her. "Meredith,"

"And Harrison, we can't forget him." Tru sighed, then made herself move out of Davis's arms. Her skin already missed his, and she eagerly took his offered hand up, standing a little too close to him. The sight of Davis flicking his eyes down to her lips and clenching his hands almost made Tru step even closer. /Distraction, Tru, no jumping Davis in front of family./ "Why did you bring my sister here?"

Awkwardness invaded his body at the feet, washing upward until his arms folded over his chest and his head ducked. Staring at the floor, he mumbled. "You wouldn't talk to me. But I knew you knew more. And ... Meredith made sense." Davis gave her an 'what was I supposed to do' shrug. "So I got her away from her work."

"By telling her I was in danger." Tru couldn't help the smile slowly creeping onto her lips. It was so a Davis thing to do, sweet and protective.

"Should I have told her I thought she was shot to death yesterday?"

"No, I guess not." Tru was resisting the urge to pull him closer and kiss the nervousness away. Damn his touch was addictive.

"Tru, Davis," Harrison barged unnecessarily loudly through the office door, barely two steps in front of Meredith. "What's taking so long back here." He spread his arms wide even as his eyes flicked back and forth between the pair standing too close. "Let's get this show on the road already."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Davis finally dragged his eyes from Tru's face and turned to Harrison. "No, this show is over." Fishing a key chain from his pocket, he caught Tru by one wrist and led her to her brother. "Harrison, take Tru to my apartment and keep her there while I take Meredith back to her office." Confusion swept over his face even as he took hold of Tru's hand. Leaning closer, Davis let just a little of the frustration and anger he was feeling into his face for Harrison to see. "I got the wrong sister away from danger."

Tru gasped as Harrison's grip tightened to the point of crushing her hand. "Tru Elizabeth Davies–"

"What is going on here?" Meredith finally seemed to gather herself enough to protest. "Someone tell me why I'm here?"

Releasing Tru to Harrison's grip, Davis crossed the room to Meredith's side. "I'll explain on the way back to your office." Curving an arm around her shoulders, Davis looked back. "Do not let her out of your sight until I get there."

"Consider it done."

With one more backward glance at Tru, Davis resigned himself and his ears to another drive across town in Meredith's company.


	5. Now, About yesterday

Title: A very long Day

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 5: Now, about yesterday...

Tru watched Davis leave with a few kinds of panic in her system. The tight hold Harrison had on her hand made her just a little afraid to be alone with him right now. And all her skin felt cold because Davis had let her out of his arms. "Harrison, I..."

"Tru, don't...not now." Tightening his grip on her arm, Harrison pointed one finger at her. Tru had never, ever seen her brother so angry. Never heard such pain in his voice. "Do not say anything to me right now."

She waited for the explosion she knew had to be coming. Tru kept waiting in nervous silence through the short drive, through the unlocking of Davis's door, and through Harrison's rather forceful manner of pushing her down onto Davis's couch.

"How could you, Tru?" He stood in front of her, knees touching hers. "How could you look me in the eyes today and not tell me you died yesterday?" Harrison dropped to the floor, Shaking her by the upper arms. "How could you face me and say nothing bad happened to me yesterday?" He suddenly stopped shaking her and moved to her side to pull her into his arms. "Damnit, Tru, how could you think for even a second that I'd be okay without you. You're my sister."

"Har..." Blinking back tears, Tru hugged him back just as hard. "I'm sorry, Har. I ... I just couldn't face it. I didn't tell anyone." Rubbing her cheek on his shirt, she closed her eyes. "I couldn't tell anyone."

A bitter but amused laugh vibrated Harrison's shirt against her skin. "Davis is going to strip the skin from your back for not telling us."

Whatever that sound was, it wasn't a normal laugh on Tru's lips. "Or for leaving him alone with Meredith for two drives across town."

"That too, he might never forgive you." Harrison pulled back enough to see he face. "Now that we've hugged and made jokes, you gonna tell me what happened so it don't happen again?" He pointed a finger an inch from her face. "Not that I've forgiven you for not telling me before."

Sitting up straight, Tru shook her head. "I don't remember much."

"At the morgue, right? It's not like Davis invites us over all the time."

"Yeah, it was at work. Davis caught me and asked for help."

A puzzled look crossed Harrison's face. "Davis asked for help, not a dead body. That ain't normal, is it?"

"What about me has ever been normal, Har?" Even as Tru could see the denial, false but well-meant, climb onto her brother's face, the door rattled and swung inward. /Davis/

"Tru,"

The limbs that hadn't worked right all day were suddenly working perfectly without any direction from her brain. And Tru found herself in Davis's arms just inside the open apartment door. Her arms tightened around his neck, rubbing her cheek along the familiar warmth of his beard. "Davis,"

"I'm here, Tru. I'm here and I'm not letting anything happen to you." His hand curved along her jaw to cradle the back of her head, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. "I'm not losing you, not now."

Tru pulled back enough to see his eyes, biting her lip at the heat and concern in his face. The memory of his lips touching hers made her fingers shake with the urge to pull him closer and feel it again. The way his eyes dropped to her lips told her that Davis wanted it too.

And Harrison was a mere ten feet behind her on the couch. Distraction time. "What did you tell Meredith?"

It was simply amazing how Davis could read her. Pulling back with an awkward smile, he led her back to the couch. "I don't know, really. Nothing that made any sense." His hands guided her back down onto the cushions, then one clasped one of hers as he sat down next to her. "But that doesn't matter right now. Tell me what happened, Tru. All of it this time."

The touch of his skin steadied her like it had before and she leaned closer against his side. "I told you, Davis. I got shot." The fingers of her free hand rose to touch the spot between her ribs before Davis caught them between his own and pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. "You caught me before I could fall. You held me, asked for help for us. And... and then I woke up with Harrison in my room."

"There really wasn't a dead body? But you're always saving the dead people."

"It's Tru we need to save this time." Davis didn't even take his eyes off her face as he spoke to Harrison. He didn't know if he could look away. "That can't be all of it, Tru. You were shot from the front. Did you see them?"

"I–" Had she? Tru's brain had spent the whole day dwelling on or ignoring the memory of Davis's touch. The only face imbedded into her eyes was his. "I– I didn't see anyone, Davis. I don't know who it was." Davis rubbed his cheek back and forth against her hand and Tru had to distract herself from the stroke of his beard along her skin or else. Or else she would kiss him, right there in front of her brother. Harrison. Turning her head, Tru looked at him. "I swear I didn't see who it was, Har."

"Doesn't matter, Sis. We're gonna keep you safe and you're not gonna see him this time."

"Did I see him?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Both Tru and Harrison turned sharply at his question. Davis only squeezed her hands and pushed on. "You said I caught you before you hit the floor, so I had to be close. Did I see the person who shot you?" The eager hope on his face collapsed before Tru could get her throat to work. "Wait, it's not like I get to remember do-over days so it doesn't matter anyway."

Tru had to... had to chase that unreasonable guilt on his face away. Had to touch him. "Davis," Turning her hand in his, she pressed her palm against his cheek and leaned closer helplessly.

"You help me every single day. Do-overs or not."

She felt his lips move against her palm in an almost kiss even as his eyes dropped to her mouth. Seeming to shake himself, Davis dragged his eyes back to hers. "It was probably someone you know. Random violence just doesn't happen that much."

"You do have to piss people off." Harrison leaned forward on his knees. "How many murder vics have you kept alive? Someone's got to be a bit angry about that."

At Tru's puzzled look, Davis jumped in. "They found you at the morgue. Anyone else would have looked for you at your apartment."

"Most of them never know about the morgue." Tru laughed and it wasn't a happy sound. "I gave up explaining their deaths to people pretty quick."

Harrison slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "But some of them must have known who you are, where to find you."

"I... I don't know who..." Even as her mind whirled, Tru couldn't recall anything of use.

"It's probably a woman, about your size from the ... bullet's path." The hesitation in Davis's voice was timed with the tightening of his hands around hers.

Tru steadied herself with the heat and comfort of their touch, calmed herself in the knowledge that these two men, her brother and her... Her Davis would do anything to help her. They cared about her that much. For them she would and could figure this out. A woman would-be killer that knew to look for her at the city morgue. Weirdly enough, that narrowed it down a lot. "The bride?" Tru looked to Davis as if he could know any more than she could. "Alisa, the cop's girlfriend, setting him up. She knew the bride came to the morgue, both times."

"She could have found out how her intended victim survived. You spoiled all her plans. Motive enough."

/Not alone/ "We, Davis, we spoiled it. You're just as much of a target as I am, if we're right." The nerves in her gut tightened, screaming at her that Davis had to understand. "You are in just as much danger as I am." He had to believe her or he would get himself killed trying to keep her safe. And that would hurt more that getting shot could.

"But I'm not. I caught you, right?" Davis touch his lips to the inside of her wrist, over her pulse. "I was right there. If she'd wanted to shoot me, she could have. She must not know I had anything to do with it."

/No, please, no./ "Davis,"

Gripping her hand tighter, he pushed on past her plea. "She shouldn't know about Harrison either, we can stake out the morgue and call the cops."

"Call the cops from here, Davis," Tru clutched at him, feeling his stubbornness crashing around her. "I know when she'll be there and then no one's at risk."

"You've changed the day already. We can't know how much." Damn him, he wasn't about to budge. Nothing she could say would change his mind.

Reinforcement time. Keeping her hands closed tight about his, Tru turned a pleading look on Harrison. "Har, this is a bad plan. Too dangerous for both of you. There's got to be another way." She could see him thinking by the wrinkle between his eyes.

"Actually, sis. It ain't too bad." Harrison touched her shoulder, a comforting expression on his face. "And if we take my car, there won't even be a morgue van to clue her in. We call the cops when she hits the door." He shrugged with a confident air. "She hits the slammer and we call it a night. Sounds like a good plan to me."

They were going and there was nothing Tru could say to stop them. And she could just feel something bad coming. "Davis, please." Davis just shook his head and buried his lips in her palm. "Then I'm going with you."

"No, Tru, you're not." Davis stood and pulled Tru to her feet with him. "Harrison, can you go get the car, please?"

Shrugging at the pleading look on Tru's face, Harrison dodged out the door. "But Davis,"

"No, Tru," Catching her face in his hands, Davis leaned closer and made her meet his eyes. "I will not lose you now. Do you understand me?" Now it was his eyes that were begging. "Stay 

here, please, Tru. Let me keep you safe."

Slowly moving her arms to curl around his shoulders, Tru swallowed hard and tried to speak. "You ... you had both better come back without a scratch or I'll kill you myself."

"I promise," Davis spoke with a half solemn smile before flattening both hands in the curve of her back. "I'll be careful." Hesitantly, he dipped his head, slowly touching his lips to her. Giving Tru all the time she could need to pull away... or rise on her toes to meet him halfway.

"Davis," Tru lost herself in the warm grip of his arms and the soft press of his lips. But it still wasn't enough to kill the cold center of panic in her rips. Burying both hands in his hair, Tru pulled Davis closer and urgently deepened the kiss, needing him even closer. The taste of him on her tongue and the brush of his beard on her skin were amazing. But still not enough. /Davis/ One of his hands fisted in the back of her shirt as the other moved to cradle her head, holding her closer still, almost close enough to warm her up.

"Tru," Davis broke the kiss but held her even tighter for another minute more. And when their arms strained and her ribs ached and air couldn't fit between them, Davis was almost close enough. And then he pulled away. "It's time to go."

Biting her lips, Tru made herself let go and step back. "Just come back, okay?"

His hand cupped her cheek and Tru's eyes fluttered as she leaned into the touch. She kept her eyes closed through the low rasp of his voice. "I promise, Tru." She couldn't look until after she heard the door open and close... and felt the cold ache re-invade her skin.

/Please, I need him. Help him. Help us./


	6. In her Name

Title: A very long day

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 6: In her name...

Davis slumped against the outside of his own door, every nerve in his body pleading with him to go back through it. To pull his Tru back into his arms and never let her go. Weakly releasing his grip on the door knob, he stood up straight and walked down the hall. The sooner this was done, the sooner Davis could touch her again.

"Come on, Harrison. Let's go."Buckling his seat belt, he glanced at his own window in time to see the curtain fall back into place. Even past the cold ache in his skin, Davis was relieved. His Tru was safe.

"So," Harrison glanced at him across the front seat, somehow driving a sharp turn at the same time. "Am I gonna have ta beat you up when this is over or are you gonna do right by my sister?"

"I..." /Of course, I'll do.../ "I don't know what you mean." Davis certainly wasn't going to talk about whatever he had with Tru to her brother before he'd actually talked to her.

"Right, you're wearing her lipstick 'cause it's a good color on you." Davis's hand was halfway to his lips when Harrison laughed. "She wasn't wearing any, Kryptkeeper, but now you can't deny makin' out." Stopping at a red light, Tru's brother rested one arm on the steering wheel and turned to face him. "So the question stands. You gonna make me beat you up after this?"

The smile on his face was weirdly anticipatory and humorous at the same time. And yet somehow Davis could read past it to see that Harrison liked the idea of him and Tru together. A friendly, hollow threat. He could feel a smile working its way onto his lips. "I don't think so, but you'll have to check with your sister after a few weeks."

What Davis had thought would be a torturous drive actually passed rather quickly with even more of Harrison's half-teasing questions and taunts. As they waited outside the morgue, Davis was almost distracted enough by her brother to stop missing her hair in his hands.

Nothing could make him stop missing the touch of her skin and the taste of her kiss.

Or the sound of her voice saying his name.

"You're gonna break it, staring so hard." Harrison never moved his eyes from their spot on the morgue door. But Davis's eyes jumped off the cell phone resting on the dashboard. "So call her already, morgue man."

"I... I..."

"Miss her, I get it. So either call her and get it over with or focus now." He laughed just a little. "Hannibal and his army of elephants could have gone past and you wouldn't have noticed." Eyes still locked on the building's door, Harrison shrugged. "We have a job to do."

"I just... can't lose her, Harrison."

"We're not going to lose her. Just keep your eyes peeled for a redhead with a grudge and we'll get you back home to start workin' on my first niece or nephew."

/Tru... pregnant with my child. The taste of her kiss. The heat of all her skin bare under my touch...Looking at her across a room and knowing that a part of me was still inside her. Tru./ "Harrison! I... we... never..."

"Almost did it in your office with me and Meredith just down the hall. Wanted to do it in your living room with me on the couch. Admit it, man, it's gonna happen." Harrison grinned widely at him by way of the mirror. "I ain't blind. Just want to know when to start buying blankets and booties."

Dragging his jaw back up off chest, Davis did the only thing he could with Harrison, he quipped. "At least nine months."

"Sounds like a good plan, bro. A niece would be a lot of fun."

/A daughter... my daughter with Tru's eyes.../ "I'll ... I'll see what I can do about it."

Well, at least the Kryptkeeper wasn't staring at the cell phone anymore. Instead he was blushing and rubbing a finger over his lips.

Tru had tried to help him with romance before. The least Harrison could do was return the favor. Davis might make a move now. One he was sure Tru would be thrilled at.

The chance for a real niece, while slim, was certainly a bonus. And now Davis was watching the doors like he was supposed to.

Suddenly Davis moved, changing from nervous stillness to a stilted lunge. "What is it, Bro?"

One hand against the glass, Davis turned. "That car has passed twice already."

"And now it's stopping. Think it's her?"

That hand moved to the door handle and Harrison's nerves tightened at Davis's words. "Let's go find out."

/Oh, no, Bro. Not on my watch. Tru'll kill me./ Catching a fistful of lab coat, Harrison dragged Davis back from the door handle. "You want our girl to take off my hide? The plan was to call the cops from the car."

The look on Davis's face matched the feelings in Harrison's ribs. Vengeance personified, but one of them had to be sensible here. And sadly, it seemed to be up to Harrison. "I need to know it's her. I need to see her."

"You need to hurt her, I get it but getting yourself shot instead won't do anyone any good." He tightened his grip on the coat sleeve with one hand, reaching for the door lock with the other. "You aren't about to orphan my niece, now are you?"

"Har," Davis gave him a pleading look and blocked the door lock. "I have to..."

"No, you have to stay in the car. Look, man, you said you couldn't lose Tru. What you think it'll do to her to lose you? Stay here."

Davis opened his mouth to argue. He had to do something, not just sit here. Anything to keep Tru safe and get her back into his arms. The slamming of a car door turned two male heads. Four eyes narrowed in anger as they watched the small woman starting across the street. Red hair peeked out under a baseball cap and a dull flash of metal appeared under the flap of an open flannel. Davis, door lock and handle forgotten, stuck his hand out to Harrison. "Phone."

"Let me, man. How many cops talk to you all the time?" Eyes still locked onto the small figure walking through his morgue doors, Davis listened to the beeps of dialing and Harrison's voice explain to the dispatcher. That woman walking into his morgue, his territory, had shot the woman he... he loved more than anything.

And Davis had to just sit there and watch her walk into his morgue and do nothing. At least Tru was safe at home. "What's taking so long, Har?"

"They're comin', just relax. There ain't no other way out. We can see 'em both."

Davis knew that... intellectually anyway. But until those beautiful flashing lights showed up to take the redhead away, part of Davis would know that Tru was still in danger. /Please come, please./ A short time that felt like an eternity later, lights bounced of the rearview mirror to hit him in the eyes.

Harrison's "YES!" was perfectly timed with Davis removing his nails from the skin of his palms and his own relieved sigh.

/Thank you, thank you, thank you./ Davis felt a hand on his shoulder and finally looked away from his morgue to meet Harrison's eyes. Not to mention his smile. "We did it."

But the cold feeling in his gut wasn't convinced. Not yet. "I'll believe it when I see the cuffs." /I'll believe when Tru smiles at me tomorrow. I'll believe it when she's in my arms again./ "Let's wait here a little longer. Just to make sure."

Harrison's face softened slightly and he shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds good. It's our girl on the line."

/Our girl. My girl... my Tru.../ Davis pushed aside the small twisty feeling in his stomach and smiled back, trying to convince the pit of self-doubt that of course Tru wanted him. Now why was another question. Tru was beautiful and smart and ... gifted. And he was just... /Well, just me.../ Very ordinary at best and maybe a little weird. But he couldn't disbelieve the look in her eyes after she'd kissed him or the feel of her pressing closer in his arms. /My Tru.../

They heard her before they saw her, screaming as two officers nearly carried her out of the building, hands cuffed behind her back. "This isn't over! I'll still get the bitch. It's all HER fault.?

Davis felt the door latch in his hand the same moment he felt Harrison's grip on his arm. He didn't actually remember moving at all, but his body was definitely on a path out of the car and toward the cuffed woman. Funny what blind rage could do to a man. "Whoa, crypt-keeper. There ain't no way I could bail you out and Tru'd kill me for coming back without you. So calm down." As Davis sat there trying to figure out what he'd been about to do, Harrison got a better grip on his arm and the cops bundled the redhead into their car. "It's over, Davis, let's go."

Again forcing his hands to unclench, Davis relaxed against the seat. "Yeah, let's go home." Wordlessly, Harrison started the car and headed back to the apartment. At the curb, Davis reached for the latch and stopped when Harrison didn't.

"Tell Tru I'll call her tomorrow, late, and give her a hug for me." Harrison grinned and arched an eyebrow. "And get started on the niece of mine."

The guts, the gumption, the brilliance of the idea smacked Davis between the eyes. "Harrison!"

Then the man in question smacked him on the shoulder and laughed. "Just step in the door and I'm sure Tru'll get the ball rolling. See you both later."

Dumbfounded a moment, his jaw dropped. "Anyone tell you you're weird?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

The car pulled away, leaving Davis on the curb with only a few stairs and doors between him and Tru... and all the impossible pictures Harrison's teasing had put in his head.

Shaking his head, Davis tried to talk sense into himself but still found his feet eagerly climbing those stairs. He found his hands opening his front door.

And he found Tru huddled on his couch clutching his bed pillow. Davis had to touch her, hold her, know she was safe. "Tru?" She met him somewhere between the door and the couch with a relieved whisper of his name. "Tru!" Burying his face in her hair, Davis held her tighter, treasuring the curve of her arms holding him back. /Tru, you're safe, I've got you./ She was here, warm and alive in his arms. But it still wasn't enough. He pulled back just enough to see her eyes, to cup a hand against her cheek. "I'm here, Tru, everything's okay now."

A weak smile curved her lips as her head tilted into his hand. Davis loved that she reacted like this to his touch. "You're all right, Davis. It's more than okay." Tru touched him, pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his.

/Tru/ It was amazing, the feel of her touch, the taste of her kiss. But it wasn't enough. Some part of Davis still didn't, couldn't believe she was safe. He needed more. Helplessly deepening the kiss, Davis slid one hand under the edge of her shirt to press flat against the heat of her skin.

"Davis," She shivered in his arms, arching at his touch and reclaiming his lips urgently. /oh, yes/


	7. The reassurance of Touch

Title: A very long day

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 7: The reassurance of touch...

/What is taking them so long?/ Tru had already explored the apartment to distract herself, paced restlessly and now she was trying to sit still. Granted the fact that the pillow she was clutching smelled like Davis' cologne was certainly helping.

For the second time today every nerve in her body reacted to the sound of a door knob rattling. /Davis/

"Tru?"

"Davis," Somehow, Tru found herself in his arms, his beard brushing her cheek and his hands clutching her closer. He was here, warm, solid and squeezing the breath from her body with the strength of his embrace.

The soft sound of his voice saying her name sent a shiver along her skin. His hand moved to cup her cheek and his eyes searched hers. "I'm here, Tru, everything's okay now."

/Oh, Davis/ That was her Davis, trying to comfort her even as she could feel the tension still in his arms. "You're all right, Davis. It's more than okay." Part of her didn't really believe he was okay. She needed to feel him. Sliding eager hands over his shoulders, Tru smiled and leaned up for his kiss.

This was what she needed, his arms tightening around her, his lips opening sweetly against hers. His hand warming her skin. All on its own, her body trembled and arched into the heat of his touch. "Davis," Skin. That was what Tru needed. She needed to feel him, needed to believe there were alive and together. She had to really touch him. The lab coat had to go. One hand clenched in his hair, dragging Davis into another breathless kiss. "I... Please..." Tru bit her lower lip to keep from kissing him again and reached for the buttons of his coat. "I want to ... feel you, Davis, please."

"Tru," She felt a cold ache where his skin left hers before his fingers stopped and held her hands. "I..." Davis swallowed hard and looked down at their joined hands. "Tru, I need you ... to know what you want, here."

She'd practically jumped him more than once today and he still pulled back not wanting to rush her. So amazingly sweet and considerate. And so unbelievably unnecessary. Tru knew exactly what she wanted: him.

Freeing her hands, she opened the front of his coat and touched both palms to his chest. His heart was pounding under her fingers. Davis wanted this. Just the thought made her smile. And reach for his shirt buttons. "I want to touch you, Davis." Five buttons down as he stared at her speechlessly. "I want you to hold me, touch me." Fifteen buttons down and his hands rose to rest lightly on her waist, shaking. "I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow morning and ..." Almost there, his shirt only had a few more buttons left. Her fingers stumbled before getting back on track. "And know that you remember everything we did together." Finally, the last button. Raising hot eyes and eager hands, Tru met his gaze and slipped past the open shirt to press both palms flat against his skin with a shiver. "I want you, Davis."

"Tru," His hands tightened on her waist, crushing her against his chest as his head dipped. She moved eagerly into the kiss, shoving his shirt and coat off to curl her arms around his neck. Finally, Tru could feel him, hot against her skin. She could taste him in the urgent play of lips and tongue. She could finally touch him, run her hands over his beard, his shoulders, his arms. Arms that held her warm and safe.

And his hands... "Davis," The hands burning up the skin of her back arched her body in his arms. When Tru could actually control the muscles of her neck again, she met the puzzled heat in his eyes with a smile. Davis didn't seem to understand just how strongly his touch affected her. It was time to show him. Taking both hands off his skin, Tru peeled her shirt off over her head and leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "Touch me, Davis, please." Cupping his face in her hands, she made him meet her eyes as she pressed herself skin to skin against his chest. She let Davis see her eyes flutter, let him hear the soft sound his heat pushed from her lips, let him feel her hands trembling.

A smile crept onto his lips and confidence leaked into his eyes. "You are so beautiful, Tru." One hand rose to cup her cheek. Davis pressed a soft kiss to her lips, tipping her chin up to drag the bearded line of his jaw along her throat. One hand holding her trembling body close as his lips dropped a line of soft, adoring kisses over her collarbone to nip the skin next to her bra strap. His fingers stroked up and down her back, stopping over the clasp. "Tru?"

Breath. She needed the breath to answer him. Dragging Davis up, Tru brushed her lips against his and groaned. "Yes, please, Davis, yes." He smiled against her lips but didn't open the bra as requested. Instead, Davis tilted her head to the side and kissed down the smooth line of her throat. Tru could feel him smiling into each soft caress of lips, could feel him lightly stroking his beard over each little patch of skin. Tru found her nails digging into his shoulders as her knees 

went weak. "Davis, please,"

"Not yet," He pressed one more kiss to the skin over her heart, a slow, languid stroke of lips, tongue and beard. The floor seemed to fade out from under Tru and she found herself nearly dangling from his grip on her back, just trying to breathe. "I'm not done touching you."

The hands on her skin pulled her tight against his body, angling her head for a kiss.

If this was 'not done,' she just might get the world record for youngest heart attack victim before she got him out of his pants. Curling her fingers into his hair, Tru gave up on trying to breathe. /Davis/

It was amazing, miraculous and the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced in his life. It was Tru, warm and alive and trembling in his arms. Her skin bare to his hands and his lips.

"Davis, please," Her nails pressed into the skin of his back as she swayed against his chest. Tru Davies wanted him this much. It was an opportunity Davis couldn't waste.

"Not yet," Her skin called to him, especially one piece of it. Framed beautifully by the black lace of her bra. Resisting never even entered his mind. Davis lowered his head to feel her heart racing against his lips, worshiping her slowly. Every sigh on her lips, every bite of her nails in his back, every touch of her skin. It was all amazing and he was going to treasure it as long as he could. Lifting his head, Davis pulled her tight against his chest. "I'm not done touching you." /not by a long shot/

The breathless gasp on her lips drew him in, leading his lips to find hers. Davis would never, could never get enough of her kiss. Or the way her hands clenched and pulled him closer.

But she still wasn't close enough. His hands found their way to her hips, pulling her body flush against his. /Oh, yes, please./ "Davis..." Tru groaned against his lips, her hips rocking against his, against the hard length of him. Trembling arms clutched at her, holding her still and tight. If Tru's body rubbed his one more time... well he'd either explode or have an untimely coronary.

"Oh, god, Tru, please..." She smiled against his lips and Davis felt the threat to his control 

before she moved. Warm fingers trailed down his chest to hook through his belt loops, as hot brown eyes stayed locked to his. Tru stepped backwards, out of his arms. And Davis followed helplessly, pulled towards his bedroom by more than the grip of her hand. He would follow her anywhere for the touch of her hands and the taste of her kiss. "Tru..."

She dodged his outstretched hand and changed to a better grip on his belt. "Yes, Davis," Tru stepped backward through his bedroom door, a teasing lilt in her voice. Her fingers moved against his skin and Davis reached for her helplessly. Only to watch her shake her head and bite her lip. "Not yet," Kicking off her shoes, she knelt on the end of the bed and laid both hands on his shoulders. "I'm not done touching you, Davis."

"Tru," His hands clenched on her waist, trying to pull her closer.

"Shh, Davis... let me..." Her eyes held him still with the heat written in them, with the warm tracings of her gaze. She wanted him. Beautiful, amazing, gorgeous Tru Davies was kneeling half-dressed on his bed, staring at him like he was... everything she'd ever wanted. Exactly like Davis knew he'd always looked at her. /Tru wants me./ Her lips touched his in a soft, simple kiss as her hands stroked over his shoulders and down his chest to his belt. "Let me touch you."

"Please," She smiled, dipping her head to press a kiss to the hollow of his throat, her hands working open the belt. "Please, Tru," It was too much to take, her hands almost touching him. Losing his shoes, Davis wrapped both arms around her waist and moved in to kneel in front of her on the bed. "God, Tru, what are you doing to me?" Holding her tight against his chest, he took her mouth in a desperate breathless kiss. Her clothes had to go, because Davis simply had to have her, touch all of her. Worship every inch of her with his body. His fingers found and opened the clasp of her bra. "I need you so much, Tru." Laying his Tru back on his bed, Davis gently stripped the black lace away and leaned down with a groan. She was so soft and sweet against his lips, on his tongue. /Oh, yes/

So this was what happened with a guy with insecurities got a little confidence. And Tru knew she was going to love every second of it. "I need you so much, Tru." His hands finally, finally moved to the clasp of her bra. Try groaned helplessly as Davis guided her down to the bed and slid the fabric out of the way of his lips. And then groaning wasn't possible as his mouth closed around the stiffened peak of her breast. Tru couldn't breathe. /Oh, Davis.../ He was worshiping her with his lips, with the reverent adoration of his tongue. And all she could do was cling to him and fight for breath.

"Tru, you taste... like heaven." Davis rubbed his bearded cheek over her breast and looked up at her with hot eyes. "Give me more," Warm lips caressed over her heart before closing around her other nipple.

A gasp gave Tru just a little breath and she hugged him closer with a moan. "Yes, Davis, please." Her body arched at the wordless request of his hands at her belt, helping the fabric slide over her hips and thighs. Raising his head, Davis locked his eyes to her face and stripped the last of her clothes off her feet. She was naked, in his bed and Davis was staring into her eyes with awe written all over his face. And he was kneeling between her ankles, still wearing his pants. It was way past time for that to change. Sitting up, Tru grinned and reached for his belt with determination on her face. "You've kept these on long enough, don't you think, Davis?" She adored the low groan on his lis and the way his hands twitched and clenched.

"Tru, I..." Those fingers caught hers and she laughed.

"No, let me..." Tru bit her lips and pushed the belt out of the way, flicking open the top button. "I want, need to touch you..." The zipper gave way before her fingers and Tru watched Davis' eyes fall closed and his head tilt back. She felt trembling hands find her shoulders as her fingers found him. "Davis," He was warm, smooth, and hard in her hands. /Davis wants me, needs me this much.../ And she needed him just as badly. She needed more. "I need to feel you, Davis," Shoving his pants down, Tru wrapped both hands around his length, watching every muscle in his body react to her touch. "I need to feel you inside..."

"Oh, god, Tru..." Trembling hands caught her wrist, pulling his length out of her grip. "Baby, please," Smiling, Tru let his arms guide her down to the bed, tilting her chin for his kiss. The warm weight of Davis finally pressing against her bare skin drove a shiver through all of her nerves. But those damn pants were still too much in the way. Responding to the urgent exploration of his tongue, Tru shoved Davis's clothes down, helping him kick them off the foot of the bed.

A sharply indrawn breath broke the kiss as his body settled against hers, all barriers between them finally gone. Tru found her nails in his shoulders and her legs wrapped tight around his waist, breathing raggedly against his lips. This, this was exactly what she had been needing all day. This was so close to perfect. But it still wasn't complete yet. Davis was still too far away. "Davis, what are you waiting for?"

The smile that curved his lips stole her breath and made her hips arch against him. But it was his words that had every muscle in her body clinging tighter to his. "I just want to remember this, all of it, in the morning." He brushed a kiss over her lips then dragged his cheek along hers to 

put his lips close to her ear. "Tomorrow, when you wake up in my arms, I want to remember exactly how good this felt."

/Davis.../ Had anyone ever, ever had the power to melt every bone in her body with a smile and a few words? Had anyone ever made her so needy? Had anyone other than Davis ever felt this good? /Never./ Fisting one hand into his hair, Tru smiled against his lips and wrapped her fingers around him. "Remember this in the morning, remember me needing you." Eyes locked to his, she guided just the tip of him inside her, watching the look on his face change.

"Tru, god, baby." One hand cupped her cheek as his eyes fluttered and met hers again. "You are so amazing, my Tru." A shuddering sigh passed through two sets of lips as his body pressed into hers, slow and deep. "Tru,"

Breathless at the feel of Davis finally inside her, Tru lifted her head for his kiss. This had to be heaven. Because nothing else would ever feel as good as Davis this close to her.

Tru. Tru was in his arms, stripped bare and holding him. Somehow he'd moved from crossing his arms to not touch her to kissing her sweet lips and pressing himself inside her. Davis had to touch her, had to know this was real. Cupping a hand against her cheek, he weakly met her eyes. "You are so amazing, my Tru." Breath failed him as his hips moved, slowly joining his body to hers. "Tru,"

The look on her face, the way her hands grasped at him. The gasp and shuddering breath on her lips. Tru wanted this, him. She needed this as intensely as he did. And to know that was so beautiful it stole his heart from his chest. Treasuring every little bit of this feeling, Davis leaned down for the kiss she offered, losing himself in the soft heat of her. /Tru/

She moved beneath him, hers hands stroking over his shoulders and her legs tightening around his hips. Pulling him just a little deeper inside her. /oh, god, Tru/ "Davis... oh, yes... please." He had never really let himself think about how his name could sound on her lips. How good she would feel. How good he could make her feel.

"Tru," Dropping a short kiss on her lips, Davis smiled against the skin of her throat, dragging his lips and beard over her racing pulse. "You're heaven," He wanted to go slow, wanted to feel everything. But every nerve in his body begged and pleaded for more of her. Now.

The first careful thrust pushed a breathless little gasp from her lips. And nearly shattered his restraint with the bite of her nails and the arch of her hips. /Tru/ With the next thrust, this one far less careful, Davis surrendered all control. To her. Tru now commanded every inch of his body, with the sound of her voice and response of her body to his touch. "Davis,"

Obeying the pull of her voice eagerly, Davis captured her lips in a kiss and met the rhythm of her body with his. His hand rubbed up the line of her back to tangle in her hair, cupping the back of her head. He needed her eyes, needed to see pleasure on her face. Needed to feel what he was doing to her. "Tru, you feel so good." Groaning at the feel of her hips arching up to pull him deeper, Davis helplessly watched her face and changed the angle, searching inside her.

"Davis–" the sudden arch of her back and the sharp sting of her nails told him he'd found it. Smiling against her lips, Davis ran himself over that spot inside her with each thrust, drinking the sound of her gasps and moans. /So close, please, baby."

"Come for me, Tru." Brushing a kiss on her lips, he watched her eyes flutter, felt her legs tighten around him. "Come around me, baby." Davis dragged his bearded cheek along her smooth one just to feel the shiver move along her back. "Shatter in my arms, Tru, I need to feel it."

"Come with me, Davis. Come inside me, please." Tru made a beautiful little sound in his ear, something between a gasp and a moan, and it pushed him a little bit closer to losing the last of his control. He needed to see what that beautiful sound looked like on her face. Lifting his head, Davis groaned helplessly at the heat in her eyes. "So close, please." Those dear brown eyes locked to his as their owner bit her lower lip and sank nails into his back. "Oh, Davis. My Davis."

/Yours, Tru, always./ Wordlessly, Davis captured her lips in a deep kiss, soothing that bitten lip with a soft stroke of his tongue. He could feel her trembling under his lips, could feel her muscles rippling around him. Loved feeling her body cling and respond to his. So close, Tru was so close to that shining edge. She just needed a little more. "Tru, honey." And Davis had to give it to her. Cupping one hand against her cheek, he slid the other palm up the back of her thigh, guiding her knee higher against his ribs. "Come on, baby, we're so close, please." Plunging deeper, Davis groaned against her lips, losing the last of his restraint at the grasp of her nails in the back of his neck. "God, I love you. I love you so much, Tru."

He watched her eyes widened, her lips start to move. Then it was all over as every muscle in her body squeezed tight around him. Falling over the edge at the sound of his name screamed from her lips, Davis clutched her closer and lost himself in the wave of pleasure crashing over them 

both. "Tru!"

This was heaven. This was ... breathtaking. This was Davis inside her, pouring liquid fire along all her nerves. This was her Davis burning her alive with his touch and the heat in his eyes. "So close, please." Biting her lip, Tru lost herself in the look in his eyes and the movement of him inside her. This was Everything. This was her Davis. "Oh, Davis. My Davis."

Those beautiful eyes softened before his lips found hers, tracing the impression of her teeth with the tip of his tongue. And her nails sank deeper into the skin of his back at the sound of his groan. "Tru, honey." His fingers stroked over her cheek at the same time moment his other hand rubbed the length of her thigh, moving her knee higher up his side. Then he set every nerve in her body trembling at the press of him even deeper. "Come on, baby. We're so close, please." Breathless, Tru arched against him, sinking her nails into his skin at the stroke of Davis over the electric spot inside her. "God, I love you. I love you so much, Tru."

/Davis?/ She couldn't believe it. But she could not disbelieve what she seeing in his eyes. What Tru was feeling in his touch. /Davis loves me.../ She needed to tell him, needed enough air to put the words in her mind onto her lips. Needed to see on his face that he knew, believed. /I love you, Davis. Love you... Davis./ Tru fought for the breath to speak, gasping against his lips.

And then breathing was the last thing on her mind. The universe suddenly contracted until it was contained in the tangle of bare skin on this bed. The world disappeared except for Davis. Everything that existed was in him, burning in his eyes, wrapped in his skin, buried inside her. It had never felt like this before. "Davis!"

Tru heard him shout her name, felt his release tear through him in time with hers, felt him collapse against her, his breath hot and erratic on her neck. Her fingers stroked up his neck to thread through his hair, holding him closer.

Warm hands ran along her back as a bearded cheek rubbed against her throat. The sigh it put on her lips reminded Tru of breathing and the words she needed to tell him. "Davis?"

He pressed one more kiss to her pulse before slowly raising his head. Those beautiful eyes cautiously met hers as one hand touched her face. He was so precious in his lingering bit of insecurity. So gentle and tender and sweet. And so much more amazing than she could ever make him believe. But Tru had all the time in the world to try. Cupping her hands along his jaw, she pulled Davis closer and searched his eyes with hers. Tru wanted him to see it in her face. And she wanted to watch him believe it. "I love you, Davis."

His arms tightened and trembled. His eyes widened, filling with hope before they closed tightly. "Tru, I... please don't... don't say it if you don't mean it."

He was still buried inside her and yet he didn't believe. /Sweet, brilliant, stupid man./ Smiling, Tru touched her lips to his in a soft, adoring kiss, loving his helpless, urgent response. "Davis, open your eyes and look at me."

Beautiful eyes slowly met hers and Tru went breathless at the love and need she saw in them. "Tru,"

"No, listen to me, Davis." Wrapping both arms around his shoulders, she kept their eyes locked. "I tried to lie to you today and I couldn't." Tru swallowed, her hands warming themselves along his skin. "I can't lie to you, Davis." She sighed at the touch of his hand against her cheek, the heat of his eyes meeting hers. He was hearing her, listening to and analyzing every word. Maybe beginning to believe. "I love you, Davis. Please."

His eyes, his beautiful eyes widened before they fell closed. Panic flinched between her ribs before his arms tightened around them, crushing her against his chest. "Tru, you mean it... sweet baby, I love you." Davis pulled back just enough to meet her eyes hotly. "I love you so much."

Tru was finally warm, head to toe and every cell in between when his lips touched hers. Davis loved her and everything in the world was perfect right now.


	8. In the light of day

Title: A very long day

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 8 (Epilogue?): (In the light of day)

Tru was so beautiful, lying here, sleeping in his arms. Too beautiful a sight to sleep through himself. At least not yet. /Tru loves me.../ Cuddling her closer against his chest, Davis buried his face in her hair, loving the sleepy tightening of her arms around him and the soft glide of her cheek along his. "My sweet Tru."

Wrapped in the heat of her love and her touch, Davis slowly gave into exhaustion, sleeping at last.

Sunlight heated his eyelids. But it was something else that warmed his lips and the skin of his chest. And Davis remembered everything. Every little touch and shiver and kiss. He remembered the feel of Tru shattering in his arms, hearing the most beautiful words in the world on her lips.

Keeping his eyes closed, Davis ran one hand up her back to tangle in her hair, deepening this beautiful kiss. He loved this, the way her body pressed tighter along his, the stroke of her hands over his jaw. Davis could kiss Tru like this forever.

"Hmm," Pulling back from his lips, Tru leaned on his chest and smiled down at him. "Well, Davis?"

He got lost in the sight of her for a moment, loving the warmth in her brown eyes. Her lips were kiss-swollen, begging for another. Her hair was tangled from his fingers, falling forward to brush his shoulder. Her voice was soft and warm, as inviting as her skin bare against his hands. Voice... words... /oh, yeah./ "Well, Tru, it's morning. You're here in my arms. And I remember everything." On their own, his hands pulled her closer, flattening against her back. "I remember the taste of your kiss, the way you say my name. The feel of you trembling around me." Pulling her even closer, Davis claimed her lips in a warm, soft kiss. "I remember that you love me."

Tru melted into his arms, capturing his mouth with an eager tongue and a breathless groan. And Davis simply melted, warming one hand along the length of her thigh as the other fisted in her hair. He could get lost in her, lost in the feel of her body settling over his. Davis groaned as her knee crossed his hips, pressed the heat of her against him. "Davis,"

He could get lost in the sound of her voice. "Tru," Davis caught her at the hip, pushing her away the few inches he needed to think. "And I remember something you don't."

She was breathless, leaning towards his lips with heat in her eyes. "And what is that, Davis?" The way her leg hooked around his made his heart race.

"That your brother is going to call you later today." Davis paused, his hand helping her hips move back flat against his. "And the favor he asked me for last night."

Her gasp made his eyes fall closed for a second. "What... ah... what did Harrison want from you?"

Davis couldn't believe he was saying it, but the contented sprawl of her body against his seemed to give him courage. Cupping her cheek, he brushed a short kiss on her lips before meeting her eyes. "He... he asked me ... for a niece."

Nerves all over his body unwound at the reaction he watched cross her face and felt move through her body. Tru smiled, relaxed against his chest, and laughed. "That's my brother, says what he thinks. But..." She leaned closer, her fingers running over his beard and through his hair. "He's got a good idea there. A baby girl with your eyes..."

She was trying to kill him, she had to be. Because his heart was about to burst out of his chest and it was all the fault of the woman in his arms, touching him. "As long as she has your smile, Tru, she'll have her daddy wrapped around her little finger." Rubbing all ten of his fingers up her back, Davis met her simply gorgeous smile with an eager curve of lips.

"You mean like her mommy does..." Davis adored the pleased lilt in her voice and the sweet way her arms curled around his neck. "Go on, Davis, you haven't said it this morning. Tell me again."

He thought about pretending to not know what she meant, but didn't. Davis couldn't tell her this enough after so long holding back. Helping her body straddle his, he smiled up into her eyes. "I love you, Tru Davies, so much."

Her hands found his jaw as her head dipped. "I love you, too, Davis." He groaned, meeting her kiss with an eager glide of tongue. Davis could never get enough of her kiss or her love.

The End (at least for now).


End file.
